The Veil
by Mikasa Jeager
Summary: What if the Veil brought a person back to a time where they could change everything that lead to their death?
1. Chapter 1

What if the Veil brought a person to a time where they could change everything that led to their death?

_**Disclaimer. All I own are some batman pajamas and I don't own batman nor harry potter. **_

Sirius Black's last thoughts as he fell through the veil were pretty simple, _'sh__it__' _Sirius didn't know how it happened, one second he was fighting his crazy cousin, Bellatrix, the next he woke up in a child's scrawny body. It wasn't fair, he already paid his dues of being scrawny, until he was fifteen. He went to look in a mirror and saw himself as a nine year old. He then proceeded to do what a rational person would do and scream.

* * *

Regulus Black woke up to a high pitched scream. He was eight years old and was not a morning person. He knew his brother was loud by nature, but still this girly screaming had to walked to his brother's room and said,'Siri, incase you haven't noticed but it is not even dawn and you are screaming like a Mandrake! Merlin, even Cissy can't scream this high pitched!'

* * *

Sirius knew that voice, that was the voice of his little brother, Sirius hadn't heard that voice since he ran away the summer of his fifth year. If this was a dream he didn't care, he could change younger Regulus into the perfect Gryffindor by the time that Regulus was eleven. He just had to keep his mother away for this to work.

* * *

_**This is just a plotbunny that got to me. If you think I should continue review and follow and favorite! Thanks for reading This is more of a prologue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**ShiningOpal: Thanks. Regulus has always been one of my favorites ever since I found out he tried to destroy a horucrux.  
**_

_**Blenda73: I'm glad you're interested.**_

* * *

Sirius realized that he could change everything, he could save Prong's and Lily's life. He could write back to his brother during his first year and tell how awesome Gryffindor was. Now he would worry about teaching Regulus.

* * *

'First, my baby brother, you have to learn to be brave.' Said Sirius.

'What's the point of this, Siri.' Said Regulus.

'To become the perfect Gryffindor!' Said Sirius.

'But, mother said-'

'Don't listen to mother!' Said Sirius.

'But-'

'Don't. Listen. To. Mother.'

'Why no-'

'Just trust me. You trust me don't you?'

'OK, but what about moth-'

'Do you like mother better than me?'

'No'

'Then listen to me.'

'Fine.'

* * *

Sirius knew his mother had Regulus wrapped around her bony little finger, so there wasn't much use convincing Regulus that everything mother said was a lie.

* * *

'Sirius Orion Black!' Screeched his mother.

'Yes, mother dearest.'

'What is this I hear from Kreacher that you are teaching Regulus to become the perfect Gryffindor. He is the essence of a perfect Slytherin, not for the house of the blood traitors!' Yelled his mother.

'OK mother i'll stop.' Said sirius, thinking _No way in hell will i'll stop, you old bat._

'Good you see to that, now I realize that I have failed you as a mother.' Said Walburga Black.

_Wow, I didn't expect this to happen. _Thought Sirius

'I have yet to explain the importance of being a Slytherin. And the upsides to staying always pure.'

_I should have expected this._

* * *

After an hour lecture by his mother Sirius decided to definitely make sure his brother was a Gryffindor or maybe even Ravenclaw, just anything besides Slytherin.

* * *

_**This is chapter 1. All of my chapters are probably going to be around 300 words. And I'll probably update once a week depending on writer's , This is not going to be cannon at all, Sirius changes everthing! Thanks for reading please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guest :I've been looking for a story like this to. That is why I made this one! **_

_**Cloudy Rabbit: Thanks! **_

_**Blenda73: Thanks!**_

* * *

**_I have 5 whole reviews *sniff* *sniff* I'm a celebrity, of course I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter *sob* *sob*_**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_You are a journal not a dairy, I'm a grown man! You are a log of how much progress I made of changing my baby brother. I have gotten Reggie to stop questioning me_

_ about mother. That is quite the accomplishment! That is all._

* * *

"Siri, why are you doing this?" Said Regulus.

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me."

"Because I'm awesome."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Why do you say never believe mother."

"Because she is an old bat." Said Sirius as hhe made a note to self._ Cross out journal progress entry._

"Why do you hate her."

"I wouldn't say hate I would say strongly dislike."

"But-"

"Just trust me, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do Siri, why wouldn't I?"

"Good."

* * *

"Siri, did you hear?" Said Regulus.

"Hear what?" Said Sirius.

"That Bella, Andy, and Cissy are coming over!"

"Call Bella Trixy please."

"Do you want to freak out Trixy."

"I feel so proud, of course I want to freak out Trixy." Said Sirius as he wiped out fake tears.

* * *

"May I take your coat, Trixy?" Said Sirius and Regulus in unison.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed Trixy.

* * *

Don't expect daily updates. Read and Review Please.


	4. Chapter 4

I worked_ on _this when we were supposed to take notes! So if I fall English I blame my inspiration for this story. And excuse me while I go cry in a corner because I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"What is it Trixy." Said Regulus and Sirius in unison.

"Regulus Black, stop that this instant." Screeched Bellatrix.

"But Trixy it's fun!" Said Regulus.

"Stop acting like your blood traitor of a brother this instant!" Yelled Bellatrix.

"I'd rather be a blood traitor than a lunatic with bad hair." Said Regulus.

_'Note to self add that to the diary-err I mean journal!' Thought Sirius._

"My hair is fabulous!" Yelled Bellatrix.

"Yeah, for a monkey's arse." Said Regulus.

"Bella, just leave them alone." Said Andromeda.

"Hey Andy." Said Sirius and Regulus in unison.

"Yeah, don't do that it's kind of creepy actually." Said Andromeda.

"Do what?" Said Sirius and Regulus in unison.

"Never mind, just, never mind." Said Andromeda as she picked up her book.

"Hey Sirius, Hey Regulus." Said Narcissa.

_'Note to self try to redeem Cissy after all her husband is the crazy one.'_

* * *

**_I know every chappie I publish is short and I always say don't expect chapters everyday. If you have any questions about me just ask!_**

**_Good bye my flamingos(can I call you guys that?)_**

**_And to everyone who followed me and favorited me and reviewed Thank you soooooooooooo 20 hours later oooooooo much._**


End file.
